russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Meet the stars of Viva-TV's Top 5 shows
May 10, 2013 Drew Arellano of Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Richard Yap of The Weakest Link, Anja Aguilar of Born to be a Star, James Yap of PBA and Michael Jordan of NBA helped bring up the TV ratings of Viva-TV on IBC. Photo By: Courtesy of Viva Entertainment For the first time in the history of the two leading networks GMA and ABS-CBN, Viva-TV hit shows on IBC now grabbed the number 1 slot in the primetime race. Congratulations to The Kapinoy Network for the elections coverage of Hatol ng Bayan 2013 of Media ng Bayan gave the fastest and most reliable election results, coupled with analyses by political and government experts. New in covering elections, the country's first automated polls, yet it outscooped competing networks in the poll count. The tie up consequently allowed the network to beef up its Kapinoy programming, which consequently boosted its chances to compete against GMA and ABS-CBN. The network's new identity, coupled with aggressive promotion and interesting programs, immediately made an impression among viewers right on its reinvention. IBC-13 plans to compete with ABS-CBN's The Filipino Channel (TFC) and GMA's Pinoy TV in the world market. The network plans to reach out to Filipino communities abroad by launching an international channel conquering the global market, The Kapinoy Network is firming up some of its classic IBC hit programming. IBC-13 continued targeting the mass market and viewers fare offered by the more established networks. Viva-TV programs on IBC entered the Top 15 with the PBA Commissioners' Cup garnered with 23.4% in the number 1 spot during Saturdays than game show Celebrity Bluff (GMA) 30.6% and Kapamilya Deal or No Deal (ABS-CBN) with 16.3% and with 28.8% on Sundays than Pinoy Blockbusters: Independence Day (GMA) got 9.6% and showbiz-oriented talk show The Buzz (ABS-CBN) with only 7.8%. Meanqwhile, the much-awaited NBA Playoffs registered with 25.4% during Saturdays and on Sundays to got for 12.5% to beating the Sunday musical variety shows Party Pilipinas and ASAP 18 with only 9.3% and 8.9% To start off it's a major franchise. It's the biggest game show worldwide. The top-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, hosted by Drew Arellano, able to beat drama anthology GMA's Magpakailanman and ABS-CBN's Maalaala Mo Kaya to top of the primetime race last Saturday got 21.5% while Richard Yap's The Weakest Link turning 25.5% than Ina Kapatid Anak (ABS-CBN) with 24.3% and Mundo Mo'y Akin (GMA) with 21.4%. The reality talent search Born to be a Star hosted by a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar registered 30.5% while its rival shows Pilipinas Got Talent (ABS-CBN) received 18.7% and Imbestigador (GMA) got 16.9% according to AGB Nielsen Philippines. "We're very thankful to our viewers. Without them, we wouldn't be where we are right now our strongest. It's one of our strongholds. Viva-TV hit programs starts on IBC with Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Star, PBA, NBA, ONE Fighting Championship and Sinemaks. So, it's a very formidable lineup. Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Weakest Link and Born to be a Star are good hit shows as the highest-rating of all the shows on IBC. The audience share of these shows really increased. We recognize the fact that more Kapinoy programming more will join the bandwagon viewership that we are enjoying. Here are the Top 10 daytime and primetime programs from May 3 to 8, 2013 among Mega Manila households (Household Ratings): 'May 3, Friday' Daytime: #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) – 28% #''Eat Bulaga'' (GMA-7) – 21.3% #''Junior Minute To Win It'' (ABS-CBN) – 18.3% #''The Ryzza Mae Show'' (GMA-7) – 17.1% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) – 14.2% #''Kakambal Ni Eliana'' (GMA-7) – 12.4% #''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (GMA-7) – 11.8% #''Atashin'Chi'' (GMA-7) – 11.3% #''Detective Conan'' (GMA-7) – 11.2% #''Bukod Kang Pinagpala'' (GMA-7) / Big (GMA-7) / Unforgettable (GMA-7) – 10.8% Primetime: #''2013 PBA All-Star Weekend'' (IBC-13) – 26.1% #''Express Balita'' (IBC-13) – 25.3% #''Ina Kapatid Anak'' (ABS-CBN) – 23.1% #''Juan Dela Cruz'' (ABS-CBN) – 23% #''Amor Bravio'' (IBC-13) – 22.9% #''Rafaela'' (ABS-CBN) – 22.7% #''Indio'' (GMA-7) – 21.9% #''Love & Lies'' (GMA-7) – 20.1% #''Mundo Mo'y Akin'' (GMA-7) – 20% #''Apoy Sa Dagat'' (ABS-CBN) – 17.5% #''All About My Romance'' (IBC-13) – 17.2% #''24 Oras'' (GMA-7) – 16.9% #''TV Patrol 25'' (ABS-CBN) – 15.7% #''Missing You'' (ABS-CBN) – 12.2% #''My Family Xyriel'' (IBC-13) – 11.4% 'May 4, Saturday' Daytime: #''Eat Bulaga'' (GMA-7) – 23.8% #''Cyborg Kurochan'' (IBC-13) – 13.4% #''2013 NBA Playoffs Eastern Conference: Golden State Warriors vs. Denver Nuggets'' (ABS-CBN) – 25.4% #''Startalk'' (GMA-7) – 12.7% #''Wish Ko Lang!'' (GMA-7) – 11.5% #''Be Careful With My Heart Sabado Rewind'' (ABS-CBN) – 10.5% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) – 10.4% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA-7) – 9.9% #''Maynila 14'' (GMA-7) / Del Monte Kitchenomics (GMA-7) – 9.8% #''Sine Ko 5Ingko Weekend: Legion'' (TV5) – 9.1% Primetime: #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA-7) – 30.6% #''Celebrity Bluff'' (GMA-7) – 24.7% #''2013 PBA All-Star Weekend'' (IBC-13) – 23.4% #''ONE FC'' (IBC-13) – 19.5% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC-13) – 21.5% #''Vampire Ang Daddy Ko'' (GMA-7) – 19.4% #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) – 19.2% #''Bubble Gang'' (GMA-7) – 19% #''Kapinoy Cinema: Moron 5 and the Crying Lady'' (IBC-13) – 23.4% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) – 17.5% #''WWE Raw'' (IBC-13) – 16.8% #''MMK Ang Tahanan Mo'' (ABS-CBN) – 16.3% #''Kapamilya Deal Or No Deal'' (ABS-CBN) – 12.1% #''Kap's Amazing Stories'' (GMA-7) – 12% #''Toda Max'' (ABS-CBN) – 9.3% 'May 5, Sunday' Daytime: #''Mayweather vs. Guerrero Welterweight Championship Average'' (GMA-7) – 21.2% #''2012 NBA Playoffs Eastern Conference: Atlanta Hawks vs. Indiana Pacers'' (IBC-13) – 12.5% #''Del Monte Kitchenomics'' (GMA-7) – 9.9% #''Born Impact'' (GMA-7) – 9.7% #''Pinoy Blockbusters: Independence Day'' (GMA-7) – 9.6% #''Party Pilipinas'' (GMA-7) – 9.3% #''ASAP 18'' (ABS-CBN) – 8.9% #''Matanglawin'' (ABS-CBN) – 8.2% #''Sine Ko 5Ingko Weekend: TMNT'' (TV5) – 7.9% #''The Buzz'' (ABS-CBN) – 7.8% Primetime: #''Born to be a Star'' (IBC-13) – 30.5% #''2013 PBA All-Star Weekend Game 2'' (IBC-13) – 30.3% #''2013 PBA All-Star Weekend Game 1'' (IBC-13) – 28.8% #''Gandang Gabi Vice'' (ABS-CBN) – 24.6% #''Kapuso Mo Jessica Soho'' (GMA-7) – 23.2% #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) – 18.7% #''Sinemaks: Tumayo Ka't Lumaban'' (IBC-13) – 17.7% #''Imbestigador'' (GMA-7) – 16.9% #''Pepito Manaloto Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' (GMA-7) – 16.7% #''Rated K Handa Na Ba Kayo?'' (ABS-CBN) – 14.8% #''WWE Smackdown'' (IBC-13) – 14.1% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) – 13.3% #''TV Patrol 25 Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) – 10.2% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA-7) – 8.5% #''Ibilib Featuring Is It Possible?'' (GMA-7) – 8.2% 'May 6, Monday' Daytime: #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) – 25.9% #''Eat Bulaga'' (GMA-7) – 20.4% #''Junior Minute To Win It'' (ABS-CBN) – 18.2% #''The Ryzza Mae Show'' (GMA-7) – 15.4% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) – 13.7% #''Detective Conan'' (GMA-7) – 12% #''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (GMA-7) – 11.9% #''Kakambal Ni Eliana'' (GMA-7) – 11.7% #''Unforgettable'' (GMA-7) – 11.1% #''Wansapanasummer'' (ABS-CBN) – 10.4% Primetime: #''2013 PBA Commissioners' Cup Semi-Finals: San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC-13) – 30.8% #''All About My Romance'' (IBC-13) – 26.6% #''Juan Dela Cruz'' (ABS-CBN) – 24.4% #''Ina Kapatid Anak'' (ABS-CBN) – 24.3% #''Amor Bravio'' (ABS-CBN) – 23.9% #''Indio'' (GMA-7) – 23.4% #''24 Oras'' (GMA-7) – 21.9% #''Mundo Mo'y Akin'' (GMA-7) – 21.4% #''Love & Lies'' (GMA-7) – 19.2% #''Express Balita'' (IBC-13) – 18.9% #''Apoy Sa Dagat'' (ABS-CBN) – 17.7% #''TV Patrol 25'' (ABS-CBN) – 16.9% #''My Family Xyriel'' (ABS-CBN) – 16.6% #''Queen and I'' (GMA-7) – 16.4% #''Missing You'' (ABS-CBN) – 13.8% 'May 7, Tuesday' Daytime: #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) – 26.6% #''Eat Bulaga'' (GMA-7) – 20.2% #''Junior Minute To Win It'' (ABS-CBN) – 19.8% #''The Ryzza Mae Show'' (GMA-7) – 16% #''Kakambal Ni Eliana'' (GMA-7) – 12.9% #''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (GMA-7) – 12.7% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) – 12.3% #''Detective Conan'' (GMA-7) – 12.2% #''I Do I Do'' (GMA-7) – 11.7% #''Bukod Kang Pinagpala'' (GMA-7) – 11.6% Primetime: #''The Weakest Link'' (IBC-13) – 27.1% #''Juan Dela Cruz'' (ABS-CBN) – 25.1% #''Ina Kapatid Anak'' (ABS-CBN) – 24.1% #''Indio'' (GMA-7) – 23.9% #''Mundo Mo'y Akin'' (GMA-7) – 23.4% #''Love & Lies'' (GMA-7) – 21.9% #''24 Oras'' (GMA-7) – 21.7% #''Amor Bravio'' (IBC-13) – 20.1% #''Apoy Sa Dagat'' (ABS-CBN) – 18.9% #''Queen and I'' (GMA-7) – 18.3% #''TV Patrol 25'' (ABS-CBN) – 18.1% #''Missing You'' (ABS-CBN) – 13.4% #''Express Balita'' (IBC-13) – 11.8% #''K-POP Star Hunt'' (IBC-13) – 12.2% #''My Family Xyriel'' (ABS-CBN) – 10.7% 'May 8, Wednesday' Daytime: #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) – 27.6% #''Eat Bulaga'' (GMA-7) – 20% #''Junior Minute To Win It'' (ABS-CBN) – 19.1% #''The Ryzza Mae Show'' (GMA-7) – 14.4% #''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (GMA-7) – 14% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) – 13.5% #''Kakambal Ni Eliana'' (GMA-7) – 12.6% #''Wansapanasummer'' (ABS-CBN) – 12.5% #''Bukod Kang Pinagpala'' (GMA-7) – 12.4% #''Unforgettable'' (GMA-7) – 12.3% Primetime: #''All About My Romance'' (IBC-13) – 23.8% #''Amor Bravio'' (IBC-13) – 22.9% #''Juan Dela Cruz'' (ABS-CBN) – 21.2% #''Ina Kapatid Anak'' (ABS-CBN) – 20.3% #''Mundo Mo'y Akin'' (GMA-7) – 20.2% #''2013 PBA Commissioners' Cup: Talk 'N Text Torpang Texters vs. Ginebra San Miguel'' (ABS-CBN) – 20.1% #''Indio'' (GMA-7) – 19.6% #''Love & Lies'' (GMA-7) – 18% #''Express Balita'' (IBC-13) – 17.8% #''24 Oras'' (GMA-7) – 17.1% #''Queen and I'' (GMA-7) – 16.8% #''Apoy Sa Dagat'' (ABS-CBN) – 15.6% #''TV Patrol 25'' (ABS-CBN) – 14.1% #''Missing You'' (ABS-CBN) – 13.4% #''My Family Xyriel'' (IBC-13) – 11.6%